


Para no olvidar

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-26
Updated: 2007-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aioros vuelve a la vida, pero sin memoria. No es fácil volver de los Eliseos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Para no olvidar

La oscuridad y la angustia se anidó en sus pechos, mientras la brisa nocturna ingresaba por la ventana del húmedo Templo, ondeando a su paso la delgada cortina, testigo inanimado de aquel suceso único y macabro.

Lo era, volver a alguien a la vida, revivirlo, había sido una idea siniestra.  
—Silencio... está despertando.  
El joven de cabellera castaña buscó enfocar la vista nublada, pero antes de poder acomodar los recuerdos dormidos, otra voz más delicada y femenina retumbó en su cabeza.  
—¿Aioros?  
Aioros... ¿qué significaba aquello?

Con la espalda recostada en un mullido colchón, buscó incorporarse por mero reflejo, sin embargo una mano le privó de tal derecho.  
—Quédate donde estás, Aioros.  
¿A él lo llamaban así? 

**De un tiempo perdido, a esta parte esta noche ha venido  
un recuerdo encontrado para quedarse conmigo**

El aludido se frotó los ojos, en la desesperación por comprender qué estaba ocurriendo allí, y lo primero que vio fue un rostro, desencajado y demacrado pero sonriente.  
—Aioros... despertaste.  
—¿Qué? ¿Qué es...? —titubeó, su propia voz le sonó ajena—¿Quién eres? —Investigó receloso.  
¿Por qué parecía saber quién era y él no?

—Tranquilo, Aioria —interrumpió un hombre de contextura enorme, consolando al muchacho rubio—. Ya sabes...  
—Sí, lo sé... —correspondió con un gesto de dolor y decepción en el rostro.  
—Por favor, jóvenes, no atosiguen a Aioros —intervino un sujeto de porte sereno e imponente—. Joven, ¿recuerdas tu nombre?  
—Yo... —balbuceó el supuesto Santo de Sagitario observándose las manos, como si en ellas pudiera dar con esa respuesta que se le escapaba.  
—Será mejor que te expliquemos un poco... —volvió a hablar el mismo hombre—Mi nombre es Shion... y tú eres Aioros, lamentamos mucho esto, pero tú no recuerdas nada porque...  
Antes de proseguir, el Patriarca apartó a Muu, Aldebarán y a Leo del lugar, su sola presencia perturbaba al reciente revivido Aioros, era menester explicar lo ocurrido, y junto a Saori se vieron en la obligación de narrarle lo sucedido.  
Sin embargo no se trató solo de calmar a Sagitario, si no aun más a su hermano menor. Shion lo supo, y por eso mismo, luego de una larga charla que le llevó horas, se encargó de reiterarle a Aioria lo mismo que hacía meses le venían repitiendo con respecto a la resurrección de Aioros.  
—Aioria, ten en cuenta que tu hermano no recuerda nada... —pronunció de pie en la entrada de Sagitario, donde alguno de sus compañeros esperaban ansiosos alguna novedad—Pero eso no quiere decir que no te recordará en un futuro, a ti... y todo lo ocurrido en el pasado. 

**De un tiempo lejano, a esta parte ha venido esta noche  
otro recuerdo prohibido, olvidado en el viento.**

—Lo sé —asintió Leo ocultando, nervioso, su cristalizada mirada, no valió la pena negar o aclarar que la indiferencia de su hermano le había dolido.  
—No es fácil, para alguien que ha pasado a la otra vida, volver...  
—Pero, no entiendo... —interrumpió, aunque se lo habían explicado cien veces, no lograba concebirlo—¿Por qué?  
—Es muy difícil...  
—Pero si tú recuerdas, sí Saga también, sí...  
—Pero es distinto, Aioria... —el Patriarca lanzó un suspiro apagado, casi imperceptible—Tu hermano ha pasado gran parte de su tiempo en los Elíseos, nosotros no. Ni tampoco puedo asegurártelo, pero Saori ha explicado que la vida allí es sencillamente magnifica.  
Así le habían dicho, los que iban a los Elíseos nunca querían volver. En aquel lugar no había dolor, no había maldad, ni odio... solo paz.  
Volver a la Tierra implicaba sufrir irremediablemente como humanos imperfectos que somos.  
Si bien era traumático dejar ese lugar, los pocos que volvían solían olvidarlo, o bien los Dioses se encargaban de borrarle la memoria antes de que la locura acabase con esos resucitados.  
Todos los recuerdos eran enterrados, como si, literalmente volvieran a nacer, y eso mismo le había ocurrido a Aioros: Había nacido de nuevo, como si su paso por la Tierra nunca hubiera acontecido en realidad.  
Sin embargo eso no aseguraba que Sagitario jamás sería capaz de recordar su pasado, solo era cuestión de tiempo y paciencia.  
—Aioria... —Saori salió del Templo de Aioros caminando con paso lento y tranquilo.  
—Athena —correspondió la presencia de su Diosa con una oportuna reverencia. Estaba ansioso por saber de su hermano.  
—Aioros te espera.  
—¿R-Recordó...? —Por un segundo, una sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios, pero de inmediato desapareció cuando la muchacha negó con la cabeza, para después hacerlo con palabras.  
—No, pero estuvimos hablando y quiere conocerte.  
—Conocerme —murmuró decepcionado.  
¿Conocerlo? Si eran hermanos. Buscó ocultar su dolor sin éxito pues sus ojos hablaban por él.  
—Tranquilo, dale tiempo —Saori frotó en son de consuelo el brazo de su guerrero—, te quedarás a su lado cuidándolo, puede tener recaídas.  
—Bien —consintió el Santo de Oro.  
—Ten presente, Aioria —dijo Shion, acercándose más a él con el fin de susurrarle en el oído, privando a los demás Santos allí presentes escuchar esas palabras—. No comentes absolutamente nada de la revuelta de Saga, él debe recordar todo a su debido tiempo, sin presiones. 

**Sentimentalmente para remediarlo,  
voy a quedarme contigo para siempre.**

—Sí, Patriarca —aquello había sonado más como una orden que como una petición.  
—Puedes hablar con él del pasado, pero siempre referido a ustedes dos como hermanos —finalizó el hombre enmarcando una fugaz sonrisa.  
—Me pregunto... —titubeó—me pregunto si habremos hecho bien...  
Encontró la misma pregunta en los ojos de su Diosa.  
Sin embargo ni ella ni el Patriarca le respondieron algo, juntos se alejaron cuesta arriba. El sol comenzaba a asomarse y el cansancio de sus cuerpos ya era notable.  
Mas el Santo de Leo pasó toda la mañana conociendo de nuevo a su hermano. Dejando de lado su dolor, se armó de coraje para hacerle frente a la actual situación. Aunque Aioros no lo recordaba, el cariño mutuo fraternal permaneció intacto.  
Eso fue lo único que entendió Sagitario, o que al menos le quedó en claro: Que ese joven de rubia cabellera le despertaba un sentimiento en el pecho inexplicable y muy cálido.  
El sueño los venció. Aunque esa sensación de angustia, desesperación e impaciencia no abandonaba a Leo, por lo menos su hermano estaba vivo, ese era su consuelo.  
Aioros despertó -o por lo menos el joven al que le decían insistentemente Aioros, él aun no se había habituado a aquel nombre- y caminó por un Templo que le resultaba ajeno, encontrando una nota en la mesa de su supuesta cocina.  
Volvió a la sala con el fin de esperar a que su hermano regresara de hacer las compras en el pueblo griego. Era el único joven con el que se sentía cómodo. 

Una silueta escondida en la penumbra de la Casa le llamó la atención.  
—Hola —dijo, caminando hasta el sujeto—¿Quién eres?  
La misma sombra que había rondado su Templo desde su resurrección.

**Pero puede que te encuentre últimamente,  
entre tanto me confundo con la gente.**

Shura se quedó de pie, petrificado, ahí estaba: el niño que una vez admiró con profunda devoción; aunque su edad cronológica fuera de quince años, su cuerpo y su sabiduría indicaban mucho más.  
—Aioros —pronunció el intruso, algo ido—... soy Shura —con cautela siguió hablando—Shura de Capricornio... —frunció la frente, incrédulo—¿Es cierto que no recuerdas nada?  
—Lo siento —se disculpó el aludido, le dio algo de pena no recordar a ese joven—¿Eres Capricornio? Calculo que no tiene sentido decir "mucho gusto"... —bromeó un poco sonriente—¿Eramos amigos?  
El español silenció, ¿qué responderle?  
—No precisamente.  
No dijo más, las palabras de Shion resonaban en su cabeza, no era prudente refrescarle la memoria, y ni tampoco así lo quiso.  
—Compañeros —se aventuró a afirmar Sagitario con pesar.  
—Yo te admiraba, Aioros —corrigió Shura con un nudo en la garganta.  
Se produjo un silencio abrumador, Capricornio sintió que la respiración se le cortaba, podía oír el latido de su propio corazón, o eso creyó.

**Sentimentalmente nuestro por ahora  
** es el nido que el olvido ha destruido;  
y si el viento me devuelve a tus orillas,  
serenamente, será dormido... 

Era un sueño, o mejor dicho una pesadilla, poder ver a su víctima. Algo que creyó imposible, aunque para Athena, como Diosa, lo imposible no existía. Y el resucitado Sagitario era la prueba fehaciente de ello.  
Una tercera voz, acompañado de graves pasos, resonó en el Templo.  
—¡Aléjate de él, bastardo!  
—Aioria —se sorprendió Sagitario por el imprevisible reaccionar de su hermano.  
Shura dio un paso atrás, no por temor a Leo, aunque este lo infundió, sino por precaución. 

**De un tiempo lejano a esta parte ha venido perdido,  
sin tocarme la puerta, recuerdo entrometido.**

—Aléjate de él. ¿Entendido? —repitióseñalando a Capricornio con un dedo tembloroso.  
El español nada dijo, miró fijo a los ojos del león y con una mirada furibunda se alejó del Templo, siguiendo su camino. No fue su intención comenzar con una pelea sin sentido, ni tampoco importunar a Aioros con el pasado que, para él, era preferible mantener enterrado.  
—Aioria, ¿qué te ocurre? —cuestionó Aioros, asombrado.  
—Nada. Lo mejor será que te mantengas lejos de él.  
—Pero, ¿por qué? —Sagitario siguió a su hermano hasta la cocina, todos se empecinaban en ocultarle cosas. Aunque no se lo dijeran, él podía darse cuenta—¿Por qué?  
—Porque es lo mejor, punto.  
—No, Aioria. No entiendo.  
—No es buena persona —afirmó con desprecio dejando la bolsa sobre la mesa.  
—A mí me pareció todo lo contrario.  
Y sin más Sagitario dejó el tema allí.  
Sin embargo no le fue fácil borrar la imagen de su compañero y la extraña sensación que le había dejado su visita. Porque sí, al no recordar algunas cosas, no tenía más opciones que dejarse guiar por esas "sensaciones", inexplicables sentimientos que le despertaban poco a poco sus compañeros a medida que los iba conociendo.  
...  
En el Templo de Géminis, pasados los días, observaba silencioso a su gemelo, como mordía una tostada y bebía de su té, hasta que no lo soportó mas y quebró ese molesto mutismo instalado entre los dos.  
—¿Qué vas a hacer, Saga? —Llamó su atención bajando con la mano el periódico que Géminis leía ignorándolo.  
—Ya te dije. Iré a verlo.  
—¿Te parece prudente?  
—¿Prudente? —repitió el gemelo lanzando una carcajada—Él no recuerda nada de lo pasado... —Dejó sus palabras flotando en el aire, ambos supieron de lo que estaban hablando.  
—Aprovecharás el momento —bufó Kanon, molesto quizás.  
—No tengo intenciones de que recuerde absolutamente todo, pero sí algunas cosillas —sus labios se curvaron en una mueca pícara y sus cejas se elevaron. 

**De un tiempo olvidado ha venido un recuerdo mojado  
de una tarde de lluvia, de tu pelo enredado.**

—¿Adónde vas? —Investigó el menor cuando su hermano se puso de pie.  
—Iré ahora mismo a verlo, Aioria está con Milo, no nos interrumpirá.  
—¡Ya! Pero por lo menos levanta la mesa... —frunció la frente disgustado, de nuevo tenía que ser él quien ordenara la cocina.  
Saga se alejó de su Templo y con una enigmática sonrisa se dirigió al noveno Templo, ingresó aminorando su paso, observando con detenimiento dicha Casa que por muchos años había permanecido deshabitada, ahora estaba plagada de muebles y demás cosas que indicaban que allí volvía a haber vida.  
—¡Oh!  
Escuchó decir Géminis y volteó con rapidez dejando el pequeño adorno sobre la cómoda.  
—Lo siento, ¿te asusté?  
—Es que... apareciste de la nada —se disculpó Sagitario, llevando las manos, nervioso, a la cintura.  
—Hola, Aioros. ¿Me recuerdas?  
—Pues... no... —respondió dando un paso atrás cuando el otro avanzó hacia él.  
El griego frenó su andar, expectante, escudriñando la reacción de Aioros.  
—Yo... he venido a verte —dijo Saga con sensualidad—. Supe que tu memoria... que tu no recuerdas nada. ¿Es cierto? ¿Nada?  
—Nada de nada —negó, enmarcando una efímera sonrisa.  
—¿Nada? —canturreó casi en un susurro, acorralando a su compañero contra la pared—¿No recuerdas las noches en mi Templo? —sonrió—Éramos tan jóvenes... unos críos jugando a ser adultos.

**Como siempre que se cambian los papeles  
** voy a quedarme dormido en tu cintura.  
Y si me despierta el día presumido,  
déjame quedarme un poco en las alturas. 

—Pues... —Aioros tragó saliva con dificultad y elevando las manos frenó del todo a su supuesto amigo—Lo siento yo...  
—No pretendo que recuerdes todo ahora, Aioros... pero me gustaría recuperar el tiempo perdido, yo te he extrañado.  
—¿Cómo te llamas? —Investigó Sagitario, quizás no era el momento de hacer semejante pregunta.  
—Saga, Saga de Géminis... Tercera Casa, con los gemelos en la entrada.  
—Sí, conozco el Santuario, lo he recorrido en estos días —tuvo ganas de largar a reír, puros nervios.  
—Aioros... —de nuevo Géminis volvió a la carga.  
—Saga, escúchame... —suplicó respirando con dificultad—Lo siento, nuevamente te pido disculpas.  
—No importa que no recuerdes.  
—No es eso, es que...  
—¿Qué? —posó las manos en la cintura del otro griego y este se las retiró.  
—No me siento bien... —negó turbado—D-Déjame —pidió y se alejó de él.  
Saga se quedó de pie en el Templo de Sagitario con una mueca de fastidio en el rostro, bufó molesto y se encaminó rumbo a su Templo.  
Aioros caminó confundido por las escalinatas, con el corazón latiendo furioso, descontrolado; llegó, sin proponérselo, al siguiente Templo, y en ese estado de confusión lo halló Shura.  
—Aioros ¿qué ocurre?  
—¡Tú! —exclamó con alivio y una poderosa sonrisa—Qué bueno verte.  
—¿Qué te pasó? —investigó Capricornio tomándolo por los hombros, su rostro era todo un poema de desconcierto.  
—No, nada... es que... —señaló la entrada del Templo y luego la nada—. No importa, ya pasó.  
—No es prudente que andes por aquí, tu hermano se molestará...  
—No me importa —negó con efusividad—. No me importa lo que diga mi hermano y los demás, yo...  
—¿Qué? —nervioso, el español escondió la mirada.  
—Yo... no recuerdo, algo pasó... algo que me ocultan, lo sé, no soy idiota.  
—Aioros, nadie cree que lo seas, es que intentan cuidarte, con el tiempo lo sabrás, por lo pronto... —Shura lanzó un suspiro, en sus ojos se apreciaban una tristeza infinita.  
—Desde que "desperté"... durante estas semanas, me he sentido muy perdido.  
—Lo imagino —concendió con empatía.  
—Me he quedado cerca de Aioria porque él me despierta un sentimiento muy fuerte... lo quiero, sin saber bien por qué, aunque seamos hermanos... supongo que precisamente es por eso.  
—Desde ya, Aioros... —Capricornio negó confundido— no entiendo por qué me dices todo esto a mí.  
—Trato de explicártelo —se molestó—, por eso mismo, con esa certeza que yo tengo sobre Aioria, me he dejado guiar estos días...

**Para qué contar el tiempo que nos queda,  
** para qué contar el tiempo que se ha ido,  
si vivir es un regalo y un presente  
mitad despierto, mitad dormido,  
mitad abierto, mitad dormido. 

Aioros silenció con brusquedad, bajando la vista al suelo. Ni él sabía qué quiso decirle al español en realidad, solo tuvo en claro que la angustia que desprendía su mirada cada vez que la posaba sobre él, lo destruía por dentro.  
—He conocido a todos, y todos me han despertado diversos sentimientos. Con algunos he tenido simpatía desde entrada, con otros... un poco de rechazo —. Aunque bueno ¿quién no sentiría rechazo por Death Mask?— Aunque las cosas que se digan de ti no sean buenas... por algo, cada vez que te veo, me siento bien contigo.

**Sólo sé que no sé nada de tu vida,  
sólo me colgué una vez en el pasado.**

Shura abrió los ojos, asombrado con esas palabras, y ¿por qué negarlo? feliz de despertar esos sentimientos, sin embargo había una verdad, que no la pudo callar.  
—Yo te admiraba cuando era niño, Aioros... pero cometí un grave error contigo. Y aunque algunos me han tratado de consolar diciéndome que era solo un niño y que estaba acatando ordenes, no me lo perdonaré nunca.  
—Hoy... —continuó Sagitario, guardándose la sorpresa que le habían provocado esa confesión—Hoy "conocí" de nuevo a alguien... a alguien que parece... —se acercó mas a Capricornio para susurrarle en el oído, como si se tratara de un secreto macabro—... parece que tuvo mucho que ver conmigo.  
—Saga —afirmó sin dudarlo un segundo.  
—Sí, Saga de Géminis. ¿Tú sabes si... si yo... si él...? —movió la cabeza de lado a lado—Ya sabes... eso...  
—Pues... —se rascó una mejilla—era un niño en ese entonces, pero... eso decían los rumores. ¿Acaso hoy...? —balbuceó Shura, dolido.  
—¡No! Por todos los dioses, no.  
—Entonces...  
Otro silencio, sumamente incómodo, más que los amteriores, se instaló entre los compañeros.  
—¿Ves? —reflexionó en voz alta—Él me despertó un sentimiento inexplicable: tristeza, desprecio, miedo...  
—Pues, Saga fue en el pasado...  
—En cambio tú... todo lo contrario —interrumpió elevando un poco la voz, a causa de los nervios que le daba hacer esa revelación.  
—No debería ser así —rió Capricornio con melancolía.  
—Eso es lo que trato de decirte.

**Presenté mis credenciales a tu risa,  
y me clavaste una lanza en el costado.**

Malditos y odiosos silencios. Los ojos del español se llenaron de lágrimas, de profundo pesar, por un pasado que miles de noche deseó poder cambiar.  
—Por algo será ¿no?... —atinó a decir Aioros—No me lo dirás ¿cierto?  
—No puedo Aioros, tengo terminantemente prohibido hablar contigo sobre ese tema.  
—Bien, entonces empecemos de cero. Me importa un rábano el pasado, date una oportunidad, dame una oportunidad.  
—Si tú recordaras el pasado, no me la darías a mí.  
—¿Por qué te quiero tanto entonces?  
—No lo sé, Aioros —Ahora si, una lágrima descendió por su mejilla. Había sido demasiado duro oírle a Aioros decirle que lo quería, de manera tan franca y espontánea.  
Con el corazón agobiado, Sagitario elevó una mano y secó esa rebelde lágrima. Shura aferró esa extremidad como queriendo evitar la partida de su dueño. ¿Por qué no recordaba? Hubiera preferido mil veces saber la respuesta de un Aioros con memoria, y no de uno que no recordaba lo que le había hecho. 

**Creo que no te dejé jugar con fuego,  
sólo nos dijimos cosas al oído.**

—Aioros, aunque no recuerdes... necesito saberlo... ¿me odias, me desprecias, me...?  
En respuesta, Sagitario acercó el rostro hasta el acongojado del español y posó los labios en su boca besándolo, hasta que recapacitó en lo que estaba haciendo y se separó con brusquedad. Temía una respuesta negativa por parte del otro.  
—¡Lo lamento! Me dejé llevar...  
—No... —rió Shura aún con las mejillas húmeda, eran tan contradictorios los sentimientos que le despertaba su compañero—No lo lamentes, es la mejor respuesta que podías haberme dado.  
El griego rompió a reír, repleto de felicidad. Desde que había revivido, no había sentido esa emoción en su pecho; de repente, recordó que eso era la bueno de vivir la vida, la tristeza y la alegría, extremos tan opuestos que llenan el corazón.  
Shura caminó hasta él y lo tomó de la cintura, abrazándolo con ternura. Apoyó el rostro en su hombro oliendo su aroma. ¡Estaba vivo! Y lo mejor era que estaba con él, a su lado, queriéndolo, tanto como él lo quiso durante todos esos años de dolorosa ausencia.  
Aioros aceptó el abrazo y se colgó de su cuello, robándole otro beso.  
—No te preocupes por el pasado... —le susurró en el oído—... eras un niño en ese entonces ¿verdad? y estabas cumpliendo órdenes, aunque hayas sido uno de los motivos por el cual yo partí, no fue tu culpa, sino del que dio esa orden.  
—Aioros —Capriconorno se separó un poco de él, asustado—¡R-Recordaste!  
—No.  
—¿Entonces?  
—Que te dije, no soy idiota...  
En esas semanas había hilado un poco su historia. Supo que había muerto, por algo se hablaba de una resurrección, la suya; ahora, las cosas eran mas claras, y de hecho no le importó descubrir quién había sido su verdugo.  
Según había entendido, la vida de un Santo era así: cumplir con las ordenes y proteger a la diosa es el primer mandato.  
Ya no le importaba tanto recordar, y aunque lo hiciera a futuro -que con seguridad lo iba a hacer- nada lo tomaría por sorpresa.

**Y si un día te encontrare una mañana,  
será posible, será dormido...**

Ahora sería comenzar de nuevo, con ese joven que sin explicación alguna, desde el primer día que lo vio, le despertó un sentimiento desconocido para él y que le recordaba a los Eliseos. Amor.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
